The Secret of Silent Twins
by Adrea019
Summary: ONESHOT. "One of us had to die, so the circle was ended." It was clear to everyone, that the story can't have a 'happily ever after'. Brie & Nikki Bella /NO SLASH INCLUDED/


**THE SECRET OF SILENT TWINS**

_Brie & Nikki Bella  
NO SLASH INCLUDED_

_~ Adrea019 ~_

_

* * *

_

**PLEASE READ THIS: **_to some of you this story might appear strange and spooky, but that's alright, cause that's exactly how this story is. Just wanted to say that this is based on real life story written WWE style. But the following events had happened to completely different people many years ago, NOT to the Bella Twins of the WWE._ _The ones who like mystic/horror fics_ _should dig this story. The ones who don't read this style of stuff - this is not the story for you. Also here you won't find any romantic mentions._

_

* * *

_**Based on real-life story. WWE style.  
**

Brianna & Nicole Garcias - or as other people used to call them The Bella Twins ( in Spanish _bella - beautiful _), were born in 1983, November 21, with 10 minutes difference. Healthy twins - as it was told to their father Nathan and mother Gloria. At first, they really looked like ordinary England girls, but when the girls became 4 years old, they suddenly changed. Girls totally dismissed all the links with the surrounding world - their parents included. They built the invisible silent wall, concentrating all the attention to one another. They communicated using a difficult, still nobody's transcriptioned language. In the history of medicine their case was described as "The Secret of Silent Twins".

In 2001 one of the girls - Nikki - had died strange, mistic death. And only then the second one spoke, the left alive twin - Brie. "One of us had to die, so the circle was ended."

Brie was born 10 minutes earlier than her twin sister - Nikki never forgave her for that. Their parents left their hometown San Diego, when their father was offered a good job in England. After long travels in this country the family finally settled down in Haverfordwest, Scotland. When the twins were born, their oldest sister Georgette was already 6 years old, and brother Blake - 4 years old. After the girls were born, Nathan and Gloria welcomed another daughter - Kerri.

At first sisters really made their parents proud and happy - two beautiful dark-haired identical twins carefully raking in a sandbox was the everyday view. But after the 4 birthday, something happened. One beautiful day, like after giving an invisible, unbreakable vow to each other, girls isolated themselves from the rest of the world.

During that time, it was still possible to separate them, but doctors didn't suggest their parents to do that since usually the separated twins get a huge mental shock. And slowly the doctors got used to this prolonged silence. The hard period started when the girls became 8 years old, and their achievements books' were full with the notes like "It would be nice if the girls finally start talking!". But the answer to parents' begging was the ever lasting cold silence.

And even with all of that mentioned, until girls' 14 birthday there was no huge emotion that none of their classmates or teachers ever heard twins' voices. The girls weren't bad at writing tasks, so their 'not talking' was seen as a bad attitude. After 14 years, however, this silence started bothering people and the girls were sent to a special school, where all the attempts to separate them ended in complete failure. Brie and Nikki silently grabbed each others hand and it was practically impossible to tear them off without hurting them.

Sometimes people noticed, that they intensively discussed about something. Psychologist concluded that they're using a 'normal' language, though nobody could understand what they're talking about. The girls surprised even the most experienced psychologists with their motion synchronization: they would nod their heads at the same time, rub the back of their necks or change position - like mechanical puppets. "Everytime we performed a peculiar, perfectly organized spectacle, which we would play after arranging it between ourselves."

After their 15th birthday, psychiatrists came to a conclusion: this silence can only end, if the twins are separated from each other. But it was too late already. All the tries to watch them, understand their behavior ended unsuccessfully. When Brie was sent to a special institution, she refused to eat anything. Nikki would hit her head to the wall, until moderators dragged her away from it. But when they were allowed to be together, they would start awfully arguing, even injure each other's faces with nails. Twins' life started reminding of absolute hell. They couldn't be around each other, yet it was impossible for them to be separated. It was clear to everyone, that the story can't have a 'happily ever after'.

3 years alter, psychiatrist Carissa met the girls in a juvenile reformatory, in which they were sent after burning down a couple of neighbours' houses. When psychiatrists were killing themselves trying to find out what lead them to vandalism, silent twins took up with poems and romances writing. And unlike what was expected, their works were really emotional. Carissa asked for a meeting with Brianna and Nicole and the miracle happened - they actually showed up.

Twins were staring at the ground, their body's language were like they were wooden. It was obvious that they have a huge impact for one another and they stop each other from any attempt to communicate with the rest of the world. Carissa took their silence as a challenge and tried to find the key, which would bring these "mechanic dolls" to life. To her, they didn't seem like typical young criminals, who'd do all these crimes to get famous or because of spiritual illness. In their poems, she found many hints of original mind and not bad taste of humor. These hints were sent to the world, which didn't seem to notice them. . .

Changes happened at the very first Carissa's visit to the twins. They were sitting at the round table and she tried her best to get the girls to talk. When Carissa lost her final hope to break the silent wall, she complimented their writing abilities and was about to leave. And suddenly - like human wakes up from coma, she saw their eyes locked on her.

"You really liked it?"- one of them, Carissa wasn't sure wich one, asked. - "How to write the ending of it?" - for the first time in 14 years she spoke to someone other than her sister. They probably thought, that Carissa can be their 'voice', who could take care of their recognition, who could make them famous, who'd fulfil their childhood dreams. Carissa was even afraid to move to lose the contact with the twins and she accepted their invitation to associate. . .

Brie & Nikki _almost _let Carissa in their own world. Psychologist slowly discovered, that they associated with each other not only with gestures, but also with an encrypted cursive, which showed off all the fears, that were burning them from inside. Slowly Carissa understood, that twins are in psychological war against each other for a long time right now. Every breath of a sister was driving another one crazy, every move could have been a reason for another battle.

An original way of insults were formed between sisters; lets say while one was eating for two, another one was starving and vice versa. If one sister would break the rules, another sister would turn all her heavy artillery, which protected her from the world, to her.

This slavery was dragging both sisters down. "She wrapped me up in fear like in spider web." - as Nikki wrote in her diary. "She has to die to set me free. Free to do what I want. Free to be myself. I can be me _only_ when my enemy is in a coffin. I know it very well. But this enemy is a piece of my heart, piece of my soul, piece of my mind."

The only thought that kept the twins alive was; "That other one will die. And then I'll be independent. . . ". Only which one has to die and which one has to live for two? They couldn't decide that.

A year after, their time in juvenile reformatory was over, they were waiting for the time, they could get home. Just before leaving, their arguments became threatening. When they met outside, they started shouting to each other, that she has to die. Teachers and doctors tried to end their hate, but always failed, feeling complete helplessness. The last notes which Brianna and Nicole exchanged before leaving the institution, left to Carissa. In them, twins agreed that if one of them dies, another one will give her daughter her deceased sister's name and then there will be the two of them again. A day before leaving, it seems that between them happened some sort of strong energetic collision, and Nicole, who was always stronger between the two, gave up; "I will die first. I don't want to feel the pain when you're gone."

Next day, Carissa came to accompany the girls home and was greeted with Nicole's strange words: "Soon I will die." "Where are those thoughts coming from?" - the psychiatrist raised an eyebrow, "You're very young and have good health." Nikki just shook her head with a sad smile painted on her face. "I just know it."

When the twins stood in another side of the gates, they turned around to give one final look to the gloomy institution, where they spent over 4 years. "Thank God, we're out of here." Nikki said out loud, surprising all the accompanying people, because except for Brie and Carissa nobody has heard her voice before.

In a bus, Nicole placed her head on sister's shoulder and spent all the time napping, though her eyes were wide open. When the vacation was ending, she started gasping, collapsed, and couldn't recognize anyone anymore. Not even Brie. They immediately took her to the nearest hospital, where in the evening she passed away.

Doctors told, that the death was caused by a sudden heart muscle paralysis, which could have happened because of a lot of reasons: viral infection, drugs, poisoning, unexpected voltage or, simply, by stress.

Brianna came into hospital a couple of minutes after her twin sister's heart stopped beating. She was deeply emotionally hurt. And very mad: Nikki ruined such a good day of their lives - "Why did you chose to die at the day of our leaving? Couldn't you pick a better moment?!"as she wrote in one of her many letters to Nikki "to heaven".

A month after Nikki's death, Brie let a huge kite to the sky, on which there was a huge bold note "I became myself."

A couple of years later, Carissa met Brie again. Near the grave of Nicole. "She keeps inviting me to come to her." she nodded towards the tombstone, not once glancing at her former psychologist, though aware of her presence. "But I can't lie near her, under the same stone. It would be like our bedroom when we were kids. . . She was stealing the rays of sun from me, my personality. If she was still alive she would have probably stolen myself as well."

A lot of years Brie spent in a mental hospital, or as she called it "nut house". She has an obvious creative talent. After being released she got a boyfriend and is about to get married and give birth to a child. If it's a girl, will her name be Nicole? Brie shrugged her shoulders: "Poor Nikki lost this game. . . ". At nights, she sleeps with a light turned on, cause she's afraid, that during full moon when all demons get power, Nicole will find a way to drag her with herself.

**~ THE END ~ **


End file.
